Mario X Sonic In RiO 2: Blu Love
by lovemet123
Summary: Mario and Sonic are at it again. This time in The Amazon. They must help that suave bird win the heart of a socially awkward bird. How ever will they do it? MarioXSonic. BluXRoberto and a whole bunch more. XD Sequel to "Mario X Sonic In RiO: Red, Yellow, Pain, and Love"
1. Life As A Blu Bird

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Mario, Sonic, or Rio. Just the story itself.**

**Hi guys! It's lovemet123. If you have been wondering what's going to happen to "Mario X Sonic In RiO: Red, Yellow, Pain, and Love", It's still here and is going to be finished. I'm going to redo ch 2 and 3 since I didn't like how they came out, so watch for that. ANYWHO, for now, please enjoy the sequel! "Mario X Sonic In RiO 2: Blu Love" **

* * *

The Amazon Jungle was flourishing with life. The different animals in there distinctive habitats. The different trees with similar colored green leaves. The sun rising above all the creatures, giving light to those who need it. Some animals are are awake, some were still asleep. The birds chirped to the rise of the morning sun. Some of the children begin to fly around, chasing each other to their heart's content.

Somewhere in this wonderland of a jungle, a certain flock of similarly colored macaws began to rise from slumber. Three children that have been popular around the branches are to be getting ready for a show with their "uncles": a yellow Canary, a red-crested Cardinal, and a Spix Macaw. The Children were siblings Carla at age 26, Bia at age 24, and Tiago at age 20. Carla was the oldest and did most of the singing, her beautiful voice always exciting the crowd. Bia was the middle child and played the piano as well as back vocals, the harmony pleasing the crowd even more. Tiago was the youngest and played the electric guitar as was as rap a little bit, his words of wisdom and grace making him a favorite to listen to. Their 'uncles' are not really their uncle, but close friends with their parents. Nico is the canary. Pedro is the cardinal. Roberto was the macaw. The six were in getting ready when two more Spix macaws came through the door. I was Tyler and Jewel Gunderson. Tyler is usually refereed to by his nickname, "Blu".

"Alright, so I'll be at my dad's if you need me." Jewel told Blu. "Don't worry. I got it." Blu reassured her. "Ok, but still. Make sure you call if anything comes up." Jewel continues. "I will, Jewel. You are being too worried. It's nothing I can't handle it." Blu replies as Jewel kisses him, waves good-bye, and flies off. Blu then turns to the children, who were about to leave. "Good luck out there, guys!" Blu greeted. "Thanks, dad!" The three sibling called as the when out of the nest with Nico and Pedro to get more supplies. Blu stares as they fly off. Kids. They grow up so fast. Then, Roberto decides to strike up a conversation. "So, Blu...Pretty crazy having talented kids like them, right?" Blu turns to Roberto, figuring out what to say, and responds. "Uh...sometimes, but Jewel and I handle it." "OK. Well, again. If you need anything, I'm right here." Roberto continues. "Heh, heh. Thanks, Roberto. You know, I never actually thought I'd be speaking with you like this. You've somewhat...grown on me." Blu admits. "Oh, cool. Hope that's a good thing." Roberto replies and Blu leaves the room. Roberto sighs to himself, "...because...you grown on to me, too...more than you know." "What was that?" Blu asked as he walked be in. "I didn't say anything." Roberto replied. "OK. Well come on. We got to go for the morning flight before you hit the stage." Blu shouted as he went out of the nest. Roberto following him.

* * *

**So, how did you guy think I did this one? Does it look promising? Does it not? Please read and review.**


	2. Here We Come! (Arrival In The Amazon)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Mario, Sonic, or Rio. Just the story itself.**

**Hi guys! It's lovemet123. If you have been wondering what's going to happen to "Mario X Sonic In RiO: Red, Yellow, Pain, and Love", It's still here and is going to be finished. I'm going to redo ch 2 and 3 since I didn't like how they came out, so watch for that. ANYWHO, for now, please enjoy the sequel! "Mario X Sonic In RiO 2: Blu Love" **

* * *

A cruise ship had finally arrived to its destination inside the jungle. It was quite a ship. It was white with a landscape design that included lots of rainbow and some birds here and there. No smoke was coming out of it since the ship had a solar panel, which means the ship is solar powered, has loads of entertainment so no one was ever bored. The ship can hold about 62 people, so it's a colorful and pretty legitimate shit. The ship was a magnificent site to see for what it was.

A door in the side open and a man came out of it. This man...the most popular man in the world. 5'6'' tall and lean, almost built. His light-cerulean shined with life in the glistening sunlight as they moved around, scanning the area. His appearance was nothing short of "the cool kid on the block" with his red t-shirt, blue jeans, nice shoes, and biker black leather jacket, but he himself was nothing short of "the nice guy". Meaning that he may look tough and can be tough when he has to, but overall, he's generally a nice guy. Make him angry, though, and well...good luck. The happy expression that he is wearing on his face only makes it more evident to how happy he can be. His hair...long and jet black, waving with the wind. You may not recognize him at first glance, but put a red cap on him, the ones with the "M" on it, and that plus the trademark mustache would give you the sense of "WOW! He has changed A LOT!" This man was known as Mario.

"Well, boys. Here we are. Welcome to The Amazon." Mario said as a few of his friends came out of the cruise ship in awe of the site that was to behold. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Luigi, Silver, the whole lot. They were even able to bring along Princess Peach Toodstool, who is usually too busy for things like this. She came out with a literal knight in shining armor. The armor was a type of light purple with hues of red and pink. His name was Marshall. He comes from a land known as Centra Mihal (sentra–ME-hall), which is located around the middle on Minnesota. "I've never seen such a wonderland of a jungle." Marshall commented. "And a beautiful wonderland at that." "Yes, It is quite lovely." Peach agreed. Mario turned to the couple and said, "Thanks for taking the time to come with us, Peach. I really appreciate it, especially since this is the first time you've been in a vacation since you got married." "No, problem. Anything for a friend in need. I've actually been wanting to take a relaxing vacation with everyone, especially from the hectic month of the wedding." Peach replied. "Hopefully, are happy with the man you have. He looks like a promising husband for you." Mario continued. "Thank you. You seem like the perfect gentleman for that blue hedgehog of yours. Tell me again. Was it love at first site for you?" Marshall asked. "Well...not exactly. It was love at first kiss if that counts." Mario answered as the said hedgehog pounced on him.

"Mario, this place is amazing. I don't know how you could ever afford something like this." Sonic said, excitement filled in his voice and his emerald-green eyes. "Yeah, this is just to big of an island to take a trip to. How did you manage?" Tails asked. "Obviously, you guys don't pay attention to the money I make to be able to do things like this. I don't just spend it on spaghetti every night. I actually save it for things like this, just like when we went to Rio." Mario answered as Sonic released Mario from his hug. "Of course." Peach agreed. "I'm just glad to be able to have another vacation with all of my friends." Mario continued. "I'm included in that group, right?" a voice called out. Both couples turned to the ship and saw Bowser giving his signature grin. His blood red-colored pupils in his eyes that once saw evil are now seeing a friend in the man that used to be his greatest rival. Bowser appeared in one of his many shiny white tuxedos, which for some reason is most of the clothes he brought with him and he KNEW that he was going to get dirty.

"Of course, your highness." Mario agreed with his playful expression. Bowser jumped and landed next to Mario, he also plays along. "I told Mario. The name's Allen..." Bowser pulls out some black shades and puts them on. "...Bowser Allen." He finished with a smile. "Heh, it's nice to not fight for once. I actually like you better when we are not fighting, Bowser." Mario admitted as he put his fist out for a fistbump. "Ditto." Boswer agreed and accepted the fistbump, Yoshi finally joining his side, and eventually, so did his sons and daughter all grown up, in their 20's and 30's, Junior and Roy coming out of the closet and have boyfriends of their own. Roy's was a periwinkle, Japanese-Brazilian, sociopathic worturtle named Diogo Kagami, but they call him Hanbei. He was Roy's best friend before they started dating. Junior's was a blue, shy, Italian-American Flamedramon named Gaincarlo(Jon-carlo) Rosato. Junior and Gian met in college. Everyone finally came together and they discussed what was going to happen first. "This will be a great opportunity to find some lost treasure." Knuckles said aloud. "Knuckles. we are here on a vacation. This is a time to relax. We should treat it as such." Hanbei said.

"Very good point, Diogo." Mario agreed. "Mario, take a look at this place." Knuckles argued, moving his hands to emphasize the amount of land. Mario looked at Knuckles, his expression getting more ominous by the second."Let me repeat that. We are here to relax and that is what you are going to do. You can search for treasure later." Mario replied, the anger in his voice giving Knuckles the hint. "...You know what? On second thought, a vacation sounds like a swell idea." Knuckles concluded, remembering what happened to the last bitch that made Mario angry. "Good! I'm so glad you see it my way." Mario replied, his expression turning into a smile. Then, out of nowhere, Mario heard someone singing and turned toward the way the voice came from.

"Mario?" Sonic asked. "You didn't hear that?" "Hear what?" Sonic continued pressing. "Someone was singing." Mario answered and started walking in that direction. "Where are you going?" Tails called out. "Come on, guys. Let's go find out where that voice came from." Mario replied as he raced off. "Mario! Wait up!" Sonic yelled as he ran after Mario. Then everyone starting folling behind the two, warming into an Amazonian adventure of a life time.

* * *

**Another great chapter in a hopefully wonderful story. Please comment on what you liked, didn''t like and what surprised you most!**


End file.
